


Alpha & Omega

by ace0389



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Sex, magic!Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace0389/pseuds/ace0389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wakes from her coma with a little furry problem. Now, she has to deal with so much more than her parents getting divorced or Jackson dumping her. Contains Sex, Violence, and some pretty questionable content. AU after season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm uploading this story onto AO3 for the first time. I originally posted it on Fanfiction.net and I figured that if I was going to continue writing it I should go back and recheck everything. This led to some slight editing and my bright idea to post it here. SO! This is very, very AU. But I have to say... this was written before season 2 premiered, and I'm happy that I got Lydia's personality mostly right.
> 
> Go me!

    The chirp of the heart monitoring machine was the first thing I noticed. My eyelids fluttered softly as they opened, my vision blurry against the onslaught of light. I squeezed them shut, turning my head slightly and groaning. It hurt. My whole body was aching. With a soft gasp I slowly opened my eyes again, holding steady as my vision swam into focus. I was in a room. A poorly decorated one, at that.

    I turned my neck and looked to the other side of the room. The sight of the nurses’ station from my window was not quite so unexpected. Between the way my body was throbbing and the lack of a window or door on the other wall gave it away. I looked down at myself and jolted as my eyes took in my arms. They looked as if they had been mauled. I shut my eyes as I remembered what happened. How that thing had done this. The heart monitor slowly sped up as my heart rate increased, the frenzied chirping of the machine alerting the nurses to my consciousness. I tried to take a deep breath as two women rushed into my room. I couldn’t tell if I was relieved or embarrassed to see Scott’s mom in her scrubs. I knew she was a nurse, but seeing her standing over me was really unnerving.

    “What happened?” My throat was raw, and the sounds that came from it sounded nothing like English. Scott’s mom looked me in the eyes.

    “You’re safe, don’t worry. Please calm down, Lydia.” Her voice was firm, but held a softness to it that I hadn't heard in a while. I took in a deep breath and tore my eyes from her. I stared up at the overhead lamp, my eyes blurring due to the fluorescent light. I closed them and took another deep breath and slowly let it out. I could hear the machine making less of a noise, and the quick retreat of the pounding in my head was a welcomed relief. I could feel them poking me like I was an animal. I breathed evenly as they wrote on their clipboards, trying my best to calm myself. The sound of the pen had me grinding my teeth. I looked at McCall’s mom… her nametag said ‘Nurse Melissa’. My eyes drifted to her face as I mouthed ‘Water’. Her head nodded, and I watched her grab a cup from a cart that had been brought in. She came back over to the bed and helped the other nurse get me into a sitting position. I winced as I felt my skin stretch. I would not whimper, I was better than that.

    I accepted the paper cup from Melissa and stared down into it. Ice chips looked back at me and my brow creased in frustration. I wanted water, not ice. I held back a sniff, slightly more worried knowing the nurses didn’t think I could handle liquid water. I placed some in my mouth and relished in the feeling as they melted. My throat was raw, and the cold dribble of water made me feel fantastic. “What happened?” My voice was raspy, and I twitched as the pain registered.

    “It looks like you were mauled by an animal. That boy Jackson found you on the field. You’re a very lucky girl, Lydia.” His mother’s voice washed over me as her words sunk in. They didn’t know what had attacked me. But I did. “Try to eat some more ice, the sheriff is going to want to speak to you as soon as possible. But if you don’t feel up to it, just let us know and we’ll tell him to come back later, ok?” I nodded as the other nurse left the room. Melissa began to leave, turning back slightly to lock eyes with me. “Scott and some of his friends have been coming to see you while you’ve been in here. It’s been three days, hun. Do you want me to call them and tell them you’re awake?” I considered her words. McCall and his friends had come to see me while I was laying unconscious in a hospital bed. Weird.

     “Can you call my parents first?” I cringed at my voice, and laughed inwardly as the nurse blushed.

     “Of course, Hun. I’ll go do that right now. Push the red button if you need anything.” She quickly left the room. Call her son over my parents? I have an image to maintain. Though I would be wanting to speak to Scott McCall soon. Very soon. I tried eating more ice and sighed. This would happen to me at the dance. I don’t know what was keeping me from freaking out, but I’m sure glad it’s there. Maybe it’s the knowledge that I’ve seen that monster before. It shouldn’t surprise me that I would be attacked by it. I’m sure not many have seen it… it would want to clean up his tracks. That is… if it were an intelligent monster. I’ve never seen a thing like it before. If I didn’t know better I would say it was a werewolf.

    My blood turned to ice as the thought percolated in my head. Shit. I was attacked by a werewolf. I controlled my breathing, not wishing to set the machine off again. None of what happened to me made any sense. I was on the field, then I was attacked. I clenched my eyes as I heard a knock on the door. I looked over and saw the Sheriff standing in the doorway with his son. Knowing just what a Stiles is now, I sighed as they both entered the room at my nod. I didn’t want to do this, but I knew I had to. I drew in a breath and mustered my courage to speak with the Sheriff with his bright eyed boy waiting in the wings.

 

    I squared my back as my dad rolled me out of the hospital. This was so degrading. I felt _fine._ I set my lips into a line as I was pushed towards the sliding doors, some hospital code kept me from walking out. I felt like an invalid. As the doors whisked open I felt the air blow into my face. It was partly cloudy, and the air was cold and moist. It was going to rain, I could feel it. I saw my mom standing next to the car that was parked next to the sidewalk. The nurse that followed us out helped me into the waiting back seat. My dad closed the car door and I watched him speak with my mom and the nurse.

   After a few minutes the nurse took the chair and went back inside. My parents slipped into the car, my dad in the driver’s seat. He was something of a control freak. My mom turned around as she buckled her seatbelt.

   “If you get uncomfortable at all just tell us. The nurse said you might still be a little nauseous” She turned back around after I nodded. I looked out the window as the car pulled away. The skies opened and rain began to hit the car. It fit  my mood perfectly. I leaned my head against the window and clenched my hands.

    Since I had woken up my blood was boiling. It felt as though it would evaporate at any moment. I had a fever of 100 degrees, and the hospital could do nothing to bring it down. I was annoyed, and eventually had to threaten to sue to get myself out of there. I was there for five days. Five days of bullshit. All I wanted to do was scream.

    It felt like the car ride took forever. I was silent as we pulled into the driveway. My dad put the car in park and my mom rushed out to head to the front door, unlocking it and propping the door open. My dad got out, came around to my side of the car, and helped me get out. He tried to hurry me around the car, probably fearing the rain would cause my fever to spike. I made him slow down as we hit the cobblestone path to the front door.

   “Wait” I whispered. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes as I lifted my head up and closed my eyes. The feeling of the water hitting my face and sliding down my cheeks made my chest tighten. My mom made a noise as I stood there for a second. I lowered my head and smiled at her. Her hand was on her heart, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

   “Sorry, that just felt really nice.” I gave a half smile as my dad took up my arm again and led me to the house. They probably thought I was doing it out of some emo need to prove to myself that I was alive, that I was happy to feel the rain. If they only knew I had done it to wash away the smell of antiseptic and death from the hospital. The stench was getting to me. I let my parents lead me upstairs to my bedroom. They helped me into my room and stood there as I pulled my arm away.

   “I’m really ok. You don’t need to coddle me. I can walk” I saw my dad’s eyes narrow as he took me in.

   “You were just attacked by a wild animal at your high school. If I want to carry you up the damn stairs-“ my face reddened in embarrassment- “and help you into your room then I will, goddamnit!” His voice was loud, and my mother placed her hand on his arm.

   “What he means, Lydia, is that we’re worried about you. Your father just has a special way of showing it.” I pursed my lips and looked between them to the door opposite my room. An idea sprang to life.

   “I want to take a shower” I looked at them both and nodded towards the bathroom. “Please don’t give me a sponge bath. I’m fine, really. I just want to wash away the smell of the hospital. I don’t know how you two can stand it, it reeks” I wrinkled my nose as I found some pj’s in my dresser. “When I’m done I’ll change into these and you can feed me ice cream from a golden spoon. Deal?”

    My parents had looked startled at the comment about the hospital stench. They looked at each other as I began to walk towards them.

   “Seriously, I smell like rubbing alcohol. Scoot” I wedged myself in between them and opened the bathroom door, then shut and locked it. I placed my pj’s on the counter and then I reached over and turned on the shower. I turned back around and looked into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

   My face was healed from all the abrasions, everything looked normal except for the purple under my eyes. I hadn’t slept much in the hospital. I raised my arms and tugged my shirt off. I let the overly large hospital pants fall to the ground. I shimmied out of my panties and straightened back up.

   I was a few different colors, mostly white, black, purple, and green. The bruises were mostly faded except for a few particular nasty ones. The wounds on my arm were almost healed, though it still looked like it was infected. The scar tissue was going to be black instead of pink. The Dr’s all scratched their heads as to why. It wasn’t infected, they swore it.

    My hair was a mess. I snorted as I thought of what people at school would say if they saw me standing naked like I was now. I chuckled and turned back towards the shower and got in, closing the curtain and tilting my head back as the water hit my body. It was freezing cold, and felt amazing against my skin.  I took my body wash and opened it. I recoiled as the smell of it hit my nose. I could smell the alcohol in the scent.

    I stood in the shower stunned. I had never been able to smell the alcohol in my body wash before. I gingerly closed the top and placed in back on the shelf. I picked up a bar of soap and washed myself. I don’t know why I couldn’t stand the smell of alcohol anymore. It was just so strong it made my eyes water. I rinsed myself off and shut off the water. I grabbed for my towel and dried off, glancing at the black line on my arm while I dried myself.

    I didn’t know what was happening to me, but I had a feeling it wasn’t good.

    I opened my deodorant and actually growled at the smell. I stopped, trying to remember the last time I had growled. It certainly hadn’t been because of deodorant. I sighed and applied it to my underarms, vanity winning over comfort. Like I’d ever have a case of BO around somebody. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair out. I had always loved the color, and seeing it hanging around my pale face with dark circles under my eyes made me look like a basket case.

   I probably was. I mean, I think I was attacked by a werewolf. That isn’t normal. That’s downright crazy.

   The door thumped against the moulding as I left the bathroom and walked straight into my room. I shut the door and walked over to the bed. I drew back the covers and got in. The rain was still hitting the windows, though it looked to by dying down. I shut off the light and pulled the covers up over me. I settled to sleep just as the clouds cleared and the moon began to shine.

    I woke up with a start. I took a shuddering breath as I cleared my head, trying to forget the nightmare I had. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 AM. I woke up 10 minutes early. I shut off my alarm and swung myself out of bed. My body was still warm, and the coldness of the floor caused me to flinch as I put my feet on the floor and hunched over. Today was my first day back to school since the attack.  It was a Friday, and I was happy I had chosen today to be the day.

    I had to make it through 8 hours of school before I had two days to recuperate. It seemed like a great idea to me. I pushed myself up and hurried out my room into the bathroom. As I sat on the toilet and peed I thought of my first course of action for when I got to school. I wiped, stood up and flushed. I looked in the mirror, seeing confidence and courage in my eyes. I had to talk to McCall. There was something wrong with him, and I suddenly had a feeling I knew what it was.

    I turned on the shower and hopped in. I cleaned myself thoroughly, still convinced I smelt like a hospital. I finished, stepping out of the shower and drying off again. My eyes instantly latched on to the black scar on my arm. It was about 5 inches long. It constantly reminded me of what I had gone through, and my eyes never seemed to miss finding it when I was naked. I held my breath and applied my deodorant, then brushed my teeth.

    I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back into my room.  I picked up the clothes from my desk that I had picked out yesterday and forced myself not to pick out another outfit. I put on my panties and bra, then my white camisole. I shimmied on the black pencil skirt and tucked my camy into it. I then put on the black blazer that matched the skirt.

    I picked up an antique copper chain and looped it around my neck, and added some gold hoop earrings for good measure. My auburn hair fell in waves around me as I brushed it. I straightened it so that it held more of an executive feel to it. It curled at the ends, making it seem like I had Farah Fawcett hair. I picked up the black Dior cusp heels that had the leather belt buckle with a hanging golden chain. Outfit complete I looked at my new mature look. Normally I dressed well, but today I looked like I could run a fortune 500 company.

    I felt powerful. My very soul seemed to growl in pleasure as I stood sideways and took in how the skirt made my ass look.

    Jackson was going to wish he had never broken up with me. I grabbed the black clutch I had been favoring and walked out of the room. I clunked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. My parents were there drinking coffee which was unusual, but my dad had insisted being there for my first day back. I smiled at them and threw out my arms.

    “What do you think?” I did a little twirl and rested my hands on my hips, shooting them my best smile. My mom smiled back as my dad stared.

    “Do you have a job interview to go to after school? Why so fancy?” His tone was astonished as he took me in. I smirked.

    “I’m going back to high school today, daddy. I need to look my best. And I want to prove that just because I was attacked and laid out in the hospital that I can still wear somewhat conservative clothing and still get a reaction from the boys.” I smirked even wider as the words fell on him like a ton of bricks. I snatched my keys from the counter.

    “I’m not hungry, I’m going to school now. See you later” I turned and walked from the kitchen. I hear my parents talking about what to do as I sashayed out the front door. I unlocked my car and got into it, putting on my seat belt and adjusting the mirror so I could see my face. I looked at my lips before opening my bag and taking out some pink lipstick. I applied it and smacked my lips together. It made all the difference, and I turned from sophisticated career woman to provocative temptress. Sometimes, lipstick really did matter.

    I turned on the car and reversed out of the drive way. I put it in drive and was on my way. The drive to school seemed to take forever. I eventually came upon it and pulled into the parking lot. I parked in my usual spot and got out, making sure my bag was safely nestled in-between my arm and my side. I locked the door and put the keys in my bag as I walked away, and as I stepped onto  the sidewalk I couldn’t help but notice people staring at me. For a second I wondered if dressing like I did was a bad idea. _No._ I quickly dismissed the thought. I needed to appear cool, confident, like nothing had happened. I would never come to school in sweatpants, no matter how much I wanted to.

    I opened the front door and walked in. I saw Allison and Scott canoodling by his locker. I narrowed my eyes at them as I caught his scent. He smelled different. Different than my parents did.

    He smelled like me.

    I had been trying to ignore my heightened sense of smell and hearing. Ever since I woke up from the hospital I had noticed it. I took in a breath and stalked over to them. Scott’s eyes met mine as I stopped next to them. They widened, and Allison turned around and stood still. She smiled at me. Her hand tightened possessively on Scott’s, which made me frown.

    “Miss me?” I asked in a flirty tone. My left hand was on my hip as I looked at them.

    “Of course!” Scott’s voice held a quick hesitation to it. He didn’t sound so sure of himself. I looked at Allison and couldn’t help but notice that her pulse increased. Scott looked nervous as hell too.

   “Really? Because it doesn’t seem that way” I smiled as they moved apart. I took the chance and went up to Scott and leaned into him. I brought my lips to his ear and said, “Thank you for visiting me in the hospital, Scott. You’re a true friend” I moved my lips to his cheek and gave him a big kiss, making sure to leave a lipstick stain. I took a step back and smiled at him.

   “See you at lunch?” And with that I left them, completely ignoring Allison. That bitch hadn’t come to see me in the hospital. She and I were done.

   The day seemed to fly by in a blur. Everyone was treating me as if I was going to break down at any moment, and if they kept staring at me it wouldn't be the break down they were expecting. By the time lunch rolled around I was so frustrated that I had to escape. I went outside to my car to clear my head, leaning my back against it as I surveyed the parking lot. My eyes moved from car to car until they landed on Jackson’s Porsche. He was sitting inside it with his head on the steering wheel. I smiled and made my way over.

    Whatever had me feeling so powerful and in control was amazing. It was like a new me was born. I made my way to the driver side window and leaned over. I knocked, and waved as his head straightened and looked at me. He pushed the button to roll down the window and looked at me.

    “Hey Lydia” His voice was strained and I could see sweat on his forehead. It wasn’t that hot out. I frowned.

    “Hey, Jackson. We need to talk” He undid his seatbelt and opened the door. I moved out of the way so he could get out. When he looked at me I could see resignation in his eyes, and I took a breath through my nose and stilled. He smelled. He smelled like Scott.

    He smelt like me.

    I narrowed my eyes at him. This was just getting better and better.

    “What’s up?” He was distracted. He was favoring his left leg more than the other. My eyes quickly met his and I smiled. I took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest.

    “I just want to thank you for saving my life.” I took another step forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Jackson.” I moved away and saw him bring a hand up to his face. His forehead was twitching and he nodded. I saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

   “You would have done the same for me.” He really was not interested in this conversation at all.

   “I’m not so sure about that.” I glanced at him and quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in his left leg. He fell to the ground with a yelp. He was on his side staring up at me as I looked down at him. “You were attacked too. I can smell it. Where did you get bitten?” My voice was firm and authoritative as I looked down at him. He looked terrified.

    “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He struggled to get back up, and eventually had to use his car door handle to get leverage. He stumbled and leaned against the car as I smiled at him.

    “I think you do. I think that if you were smart you would tell me, but we both know that you aren’t. So stand and deny all you want, but know this: I’m going to figure out what attacked me. I’m going to find out what I’m turning into. And if I find out that you could have saved me some time and energy but didn’t because you’re a pussy then I will be very, very angry Jackson.” I stared at him and walked away. I heard him whimper as I strode across the parking lot back to the building.

     Whatever sick thing I was turning into I knew, at least, that I held some sort of power over the other two. Both of them had trouble talking to me when I was angry with them. I entered the building and began to head for my next class. Lunch was almost over, and I had to focus on physics.

 

 

    By the time that the day was over I was exhausted. As I walked out to my car I was not surprised to see Jackson standing there. He looked guilty as I came to a stop a few feet away from him.

    “Tomorrow’s the full moon.” His voice was clear and confident as it normally was. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

   “So?” I couldn’t help but put a little anger into it. Sometimes I really was a bitch. He shuffled his feet and kind of looked over my shoulder.

   “So… I would suggest you tie yourself up. I am.” With that, he limped back to his car. I stared after him until he drove off. My heart was pumping a mile a minute and I began to feel dizzy.

   Tie myself up. Because tomorrow was the full moon. _Fuck!_

   How the hell am I going to pull that off? I got into my car and drove off, trying my hardest not to kill anyone. I had a lot on my mind, and more to come. As I pulled into my driveway I was relieved to see my parents were gone. My mom was working her weekend shift at her nursing home and my dad was leaving for a business trip this afternoon. Neither of them would be home tomorrow night. Thank God.

    I entered the house and locked the door behind me. I went to the kitchen and got an apple before going upstairs to my room. I felt the seconds pass as night began to fall and an itch began to crawl up my back. I looked at the moon and curled my fingers. It was as if my blood was singing for release.

   After what seemed like forever I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

   When I woke up I had an insatiable hunger for meat.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some dubcon in this chapter. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> *Edited/Merged chapters 3 and 4 from ff.net*

**Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter 2**

 

          I groaned and rolled onto my side, staring at the clock. It was 6 AM. I had another night of weird dreams… though I was beginning to think they were something more. An image flashed through my head, a clearing in the woods. A woman was kneeling in the grass, with a thick silver mist surrounding her. It seemed to be living, twisting around the woman. Her head moved, and suddenly I was looking into her face. Her eyes. They were mine, but different.

           I shook my head and rubbed my face. I got out of bed and did my morning business before I went downstairs. I had to eat, the past day I had almost nothing in my system. And I wanted meat. A lot of it. I padded into the kitchen and went to the fridge. The note pinned to it had me stop.

_Lydia,_

_Your father had to leave this morning on a business trip. He tried to reschedule but he was unable to. I have to work my weekend shift at the nursing home, so I won’t be home tonight or tomorrow. I’m sorry, baby. If you need anything just give me a ring. I hope you feel better._

_Love,_

_Mom_

           

            I couldn’t believe my luck. They were both gone! I was going to make up some story about how I had to sleep over Allison’s so we could work on a school project. Now I didn’t have to. I smiled and opened the fridge, looking for the left over steak we had two nights ago. I grabbed it and shut the door, taking out a plate and turning the Tupperware over so the meat flopped on to it.

            I looked at the plate warily. It didn’t seem like enough. I sighed and placed it in the microwave. I was such a fat ass, but I had to. My body ached for it. I stared at the microwave as my food slowly rotated within. My mouth watered at the thought of tearing in to it.

            I took out the steak as the microwave beeped, smelling the rich aroma as I placed it on the counter. I groaned in happiness as I took some utensils out and began to cut it up. I put a piece in my mouth and shut my eyes as the juices swirled around my tongue. The other night I had been furious that my dad had cooked it rare, but today all I could do was thank the stars.

            I picked up the plate and carried it to the living room, setting it on the table before flopping onto the couch. I turned the TV on to the news as I began eating, savoring each bite. The newscaster was blonde and had a nasally voice, her personality tight and uncomfortable. I stilled as they began to talk about _me._

            “Authorities have still been unable to find the animal that attacked a local girl one week ago. Sheriff Stilinski has reported that searches will cease. Various professionals have been unable to find any animal tracks or any clues as to what actually attacked the citizen. In other news…”

            I rolled my eyes as I shoved the last piece of steak in my mouth. What a dumb bitch. I chewed and looked down at the plate. Wow, and I actually thought about being a vegetarian for a while. Guess that’s not happening. I stood up and brought my plate into the kitchen, placing it in the sink before I began to wash my hands.

            I have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I intended on completing it today. I sighed and went to go upstairs to shower. Happy Saturday to me.

 

          

 

          I rubbed my face as I put my pen down. The noise it made as it hit my desk lifted my spirits. I was done. I glanced at the clock. It was 6 PM. All day I had to fight the urge to do something. My body did not want me to sit still- it wanted me to run. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. I pushed back the chair and stood, intent on making sure I was prepared for when the moon rose.

          I went into my closet and took out the pair of handcuffs I kept for special occasions. They were fuzzy and red, and it took everything in me not to remember the last time I had used them. I found two spare sheets and placed the items on the bed. I went to my dresser and found the white off the shoulder shirt I usually wore with a black skirt. It was long enough to cover my ass, and had it been a couple inches longer would have made a decent dress.

          I shucked off my clothes and put it on. If I did indeed turn into a werewolf the last thing I wanted to do was have pants on. I shuddered thinking about it, reaching down to pick up the handcuffs and sheets. Sweat began to trickle down the side of my face as I tied one sheet to the bed post at the end of my bed. I tied the other one to the other. I hopped into bed and leaned over my knees as I tied each sheet to one foot. I did my best to knot it.

          I looped the handcuffs through the headboard of my bed. The fuzziness of them looked right at home on my metal bed frame. I clicked each loop shut around my wrists and waited. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, my eyes staring out the window.

          The moon hung in the sky, a white orb of promise. I sighed as I looked at it. Maybe Jackson had been pulling my leg. The moon probably wouldn’t do anything. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

          Just as I was about to unlock the safety on the cuffs my body jolted. I grunted in surprise and looked at the clock. Two hours had passed since I had bound myself to the bed. I groaned as my pulse began to race and my gut tightened. Something was about to happen and it felt like it was going to hurt.

         I looked out to the moon again and saw it staring at me, almost as if it were mocking me. I narrowed my eyes to slits and hissed as the scar on my arm began to burn. I tried to hold it in, but the pain was too intense. I screamed. My skin was on fire, and it felt as if I were dying.

         I began to thrash on the bed. I was never more thankful that we owned a large property, because the noises I was making would surely have alerted my neighbors. I screamed and arched my back as a particularly violent tremor ripped through my body. My vision swam out of focus. All I could think of was how intensely I wanted to be free. I pulled my arms foreword, trying to break free of the cuffs.

         I looked at the moon again and was shocked as my vision changed. The world was covered with red and black shadows. I screamed as my left arm broke free from the cuffs, shortly followed by the other. They hung from my wrists delicately as I reached down to rip the sheets from my body.

         I jumped out of bed and caught sight of myself in the mirror. I brought a hand up to my face, shocked at the hair and fangs. The claws on my hand lay against my face, nestled into my my red hair. I glared at my reflection and brought my hand crashing down on the mirror. The glass fell to the floor as I withdrew my hand.

         I looked hideous.

         I opened the window and almost howled as the air hit my face. I pushed out the screen and looked at the ground. I had an urge to jump, and I did. My human consciousness was telling me no, but there was a primal part of me that took over. I landed on all fours and quickly stood up. My hair was in my face as I took a step forward.

         I pushed it back and took another step forward.

        All control left me as I looked at the moon again. I began to run. I ran to the woods that bordered my back yard. I tore into them, relishing the feel of the wind as I ran through the trees. I ran for hours, unable to stop. It was if my body was on auto pilot. I came to an abrupt stop and turned my head to the left of me. The trees were silent as the wind moved through them.

        I had no idea where I was. I had been running for a long time, and my legs were burning. I sniffed and caught the scent of something. It was a werewolf, I knew it. It wasn’t Jackson or Scott, though. I narrowed my eyes and began to follow the scent as quietly as I could. I heard the snap of a twig which caused me to whirl around. I stood still as I took in the sight before me.

        Standing 5 feet away from me was the most dangerous looking thing I have ever seen. The word _Alpha_ rang through my mind as if I should know it. I took a step back as I took in his appearance. He had more hair covering his body than I did. His eyes were red, and his snout jutted out from his face. He was standing and took a step towards me.

       “You know they sell creams to take care of _that_ ” I waved my hand up and down his form in the air, indicating his hairy body. My voice sounded deeper, and the fangs in my mouth made the words sound different. He growled at me. I laughed, knowing that what I was doing was stupid. I had a feeling I was going to either die or get the shit beaten out of me.

        He took a step towards me and snapped his teeth. I took a step forward and cocked an eyebrow. Before I could move he was on me. He pushed me up against a tree and had his clawed hand around my throat. He lifted me up so my feet were dangling above the ground. I brought my hands up to his and tried to pry his fingers off me.

      He roared in my face. I closed my eyes as spittle landed on my skin. My ears rang as his voice died down. I felt him press his body against mine, taking his hand off my throat. I jerked against him as I felt my body change. He had me dangling on a tree, holding me in place just by his body. He took my arms in his hand and pinned them above my head. I glanced at them, my vision returned to normal. My claws were gone.

      He had turned me back into a human with just a roar. I had no idea what he was doing, but I stared at him. I watched in awe as his body began to change, his face becoming human once again. He was tanned, with dark hair and green eyes. I sucked in a breath and narrowed my eyes at him. I brought my head to rest against the tree as I felt him sniff my neck.

     This was so fucked _up._ He was sniffing me? I jerked my hips against him and heard him groan into my neck. I flushed, realizing I had probably stimulated his penis. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was naked. And that he had a _fine_ ass. He brought his head back up and looked at me in the eyes.

     His eyes seemed to darken with lust as his mouth came crashing down on mine. His tongue was on mine in seconds. I groaned into the kiss, flicking my tongue against his. He humped into me, bring one had to rest on my hip. I don’t know why I was kissing him back. Sure, I’ve kissed guys before. I’ve done more than that. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was because he was so hot. I don’t know. All I did know was that he brought his other hand down to the hem of my tattered shirt and began to rub my thigh, and it felt _so good._

     We broke apart for air. I looked down his body and saw his chiseled chest. His crotch was covered due to it being pressed into my lower stomach, but I could feel that he was happy to see me, and it throbbed against me as he realized I was checking him out. I brought my eyes up to his face and smirked as I reached down and grabbed him. He hissed and leaned his forehead against mine.

     “ _Fuck_ ” His voice was deep, full of lust that reverberated throughout my body. I was going to regret this, but I wanted him. I wanted him so much my body ached for him. I let go of him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He went to kiss my neck but I stopped him.

     I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the lips. Before he could kiss me back I turned his head and licked him from his cheek up to his forehead. He growled in response and placed one of his hands on the side of my panties. His eyes bore into mine as he ripped them from me. I smirked at him and bucked my hips.

     His eyes darkened. He repositioned me against the tree, and I screamed as he shoved into me. He groaned loudly, and stood still as he was buried in me completely. He was breathing deeply, his biceps bulging as he held me against the tree. I looked at him.

     I slapped him upside the head, which caused him to jerk and look at me in shock.

     “What are you waiting for? _Fuck me!_ ” as the last word came out of my mouth he pulled back and slammed back into me. I groaned, digging my hands into his upper back.

     “You like that?” His voice was dark as he thrust into me again, making my body quiver. I moaned and nodded. He slammed into me again, grunting as he began to pick up speed. I dragged my nails down his back as my body tightened and shuddered in pleasure.

     He just made me _orgasm_. My eyes were wide with shock as he responded to me, pumping faster and harder. No one ever gave me an orgasm while fucking, not even Jackson. I moaned as he slammed himself into me, shouting as his body tightened. For a second I worried about what was happening.

     I hadn’t taken birth control in a week.

     I shook it off, staring at the man pinning me to the tree. It was worth it. His grip on me slackened as he let my feet touch the ground. The tree bark had ripped the back of my shirt and caused some scratches on my back. And even though it throbbed in pain I couldn’t help but lean against the tree to regain my footing. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me.

     “So… my name’s Lydia. Who are you?” I laughed inside at how innocent my voice sounded. I had just been fucked upside a tree by a strange werewolf and I could still sound like an innocent little girl.

     “Name’s Derek.” He was rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I liked that.

     “Well Derek… nice to meet you. Do you do that often? Pin strange girls upside trees and rape them?” I smirked as his face turned into a scowl.

     “That wasn’t rape and you know it.” He growled a warning that made me smile. I pushed him away from me with one hand and bent down to pick up my torn panties. I looked at them then looked at him.

     “I suppose I asked for it.” He looked confused... and adorable. I walked up to him and took his hand. I placed the panties in it and closed his fingers around them. “Something to remember me by.” He just looked at me and said nothing.

     “We… need to talk.” My voice was firm, if a bit hesitant. He nodded. “Is there anywhere safe we can go?” The last thing I wanted was to bring him to my house. Though… the bed… I quickly shook the thoughts away. I needed to find out what was happening, and if Derek couldn’t help me than I didn’t think Scott or Jackson would.

     “We can go to my place, it isn’t far.” He took my hand and tugged me forward. I sniffed, making sure to stare at his ass as we walked along.

 

God, the view was _great._

**W** e walked in the woods for about half an hour. I tried to ignore the pains in my feet. Apparently my skin was a lot tougher in werewolf form, because every step invited another rock to show up and get in my way. Eventually he led me to the Hale house. Everyone around town knew about it, the mystery around it having been solved while I was laid up in the hospital.

     “You live here?” Derek stopped and looked down at me.

     “Unfortunately.” His voice was clipped, and he sounded irritated. I cocked an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on my hip. He looked at me as I looked down his body. His penis wasn’t as small as it had been twenty minutes ago. I smirked and slid up next to him, standing on my tiptoes so I could bring my face closer to his.

     “If you answer my questions like a good boy we can take care of that.” I let my hand trail down his lower stomach until it reached the prize. I gave him a playful squeeze, which caused his eyes to roll back into his head. He nodded, and quickly pulled me into the house. To say it was a mess would be an understatement.

     There was dust everywhere, holes in the floor and walls, and it smelled like death. I turned my head to look into the other room and saw dried blood on the floor. He pulled me away from it and tugged me up the stairs. My eyes were fixed on his butt as he climbed them. I smirked evilly, and brought a hand up and slapped him on the ass.

            His body jerked and he growled.

            “Don’t do that again!” I snorted, and once we got to the top of the stairs he pulled me down the hallway. He opened a door and pulled me into a small room. The room itself was nothing like the rest of the house. It was clean, and had a full bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. No lamps, though there were candles around the room. The window was boarded up.

            “Nice digs.” I sat down on the bed as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. He pulled them on and flopped onto the bed next to me.

            “I wasn’t sure you were going to survive the attack.” He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me. I turned so I could see him better and sat cross legged, facing him. I put my hands in my lap.

            “So people have been telling me.” He drew his body up and mimicked my position. Silence stretched between us as we looked at each other. “What the fuck just happened?”

            “We fucked.” His response was short, though he did have a small smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him.

            “I’m aware of that. What I mean is what are you, how did you change me back, what am I?” The smile left his face as he looked at me.

            “I’m the Alpha. The strongest werewolf. I changed you back because I could. And what you are? Well, that’s easy. You’re mine.” He was on me, his hands running through my hair as he kissed me. I pushed him off and rolled off the bed. I stood there in my tattered shirt, arms crossed across my chest. He was leaning again, staring at me with lust. The bulge in his underwear was much larger than it had been.

            “Yours? And just how did I become yours?” I stared at him dubiously.

            “I’m the Alpha. Whatever I want I get. And I want you. Therefore, you’re mine.” He stood up and walked towards me. I felt like prey being stalked by a predator. He stopped in front of me and took my hands. “You’re a werewolf, Lydia. Though… there is something different about you.” He brought his face into the crook of my neck and took a deep breath.

            I stood there and let him. I don’t know what it was, but there was a part of me that wanted him to do these things to me. Almost as if I was getting off on it. I had never been one for domination before, but with him it felt right.

            “What do you mean, different?” He took his head from my neck and looked at me.

            “I’ve never smelt a werewolf like you before. I’ve smelt male and female Alphas. Male and female Betas. But you… you’re something different.” His face scrunched as he looked at me. “When I was growing up my mom used to tell me stories of our kind. The Alphas, the Betas… and the Omegas. I think you might be an Omega wolf.” I placed my hand on his chest. I ran my thumb around his nipple and then looked up into his face.

            “An Omega wolf? What the hell is that?” His nipple was sticking out and I quickly tweaked it. He took in a breath. His eyes looked wild.

            “There are two kinds of Omegas. Submissive and Dominants. Submissive Omegas tend to be the whipping boy of the pack. When a pack mate needs release they go to the submissive Omega. They might fight, the might fuck, they might just cuddle. Subs are there to please us… which is why more often than not they end up leaving the pack and becoming a lone wolf.” I shut my eyes, hoping to god I wasn’t a submissive Omega. That sounded shitty.

            “Then there are dominant Omegas. They’re extremely rare, and not much is known about them. From the legends I’ve heard they kind of act like shamans for the pack.  I know they’re really valuable… packs have been known to go to war over a dominant Omega.”

            “So in the pack hierarchy, there’s the Alpha, Beta, then Omega?” He placed his hand on my head and began to stroke my hair.

            “Generally, yes. If there’s a dominant Omega, the hierarchy changes to Alpha, dominant Omega, Beta, then… submissive Omega.” I sighed against him and pulled back.

            “If the hierarchy changes because there’s a dominant Omega then why aren’t they called something other than Omega? That doesn’t make any sense.” He pulled me back to the bed and sat down. He grabbed my hips and had me straddle his lap. I leaned back and laced my hands around the back of his neck.

            “Because they’re so rare there really isn’t a need, Lydia.” His eyes were fixed on my lips. I smirked.

            “So I’m an Omega wolf. How can you tell if one is dominant or submissive?” I really didn’t want to have to go through this alone.

            “I don’t know. Do you feel dominant?” Derek gave me a calculating look, as if he expected me to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Like I was supposed to do something he didn’t think I could do.

            “I think so… I mean, I have no trouble standing up to any of you.” I smirked at him as his hands tightened on my hips. For a second I thought he was going to smile, but he didn’t. Instead, he flipped me over and thrust his crotch against me.

“Ready for round two?” I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

 

I woke up the next morning with an arm draped across my front, a warm body pressed up against me. I drew the arm closer and snuggled back into the heart radiating off the body. “Mmm… Jackson.” My voice came out in a whisper, but its effect was immediate. I felt the bed shift, and the arm on my hip withdrew itself.

            “What the fuck!” Derek’s voice was hard as he sat up in the bed. _FUCK!_ I called him Jackson! I sat up and tried to avoid his face.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I swear! Jackson and I broke up a few weeks ago and I-“ He put a hand over my mouth and pushed me back onto the bed. His face was contorted with rage as he positioned himself between my legs. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he lowered his face until his nose was touching mine.

            “Let’s see if you remember that little fuck by the time I’m done with you.” And with that, he thrust into me. I bit into his hand, not expecting the invasion of his dick. I arched my back as he bottomed out, expecting him to give me a moment to collect myself. He didn’t. He pounded away at me, removing his hand when I began to lick it. I knew what he had just done was not OK, but I was too freaking horny to care. The moon seemed to affect everything, even my hormones. I locked eyes onto his shoulder, watching the muscles bunch as he went to town. My mouth watered as an idea took over me. I moved as quickly as I could, latching my mouth onto his shoulder. I bit down with a growl, stopping when blood began to fill my mouth. He howled, and I took that momentary pause to flip us over so that I was on top. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and lust as I gyrated my hips on top of him.

            “You’re beautiful.” His voice was strangled; need filling every syllable with something that went straight to my clit. I bucked against him and laughed. I placed my hands on his chest for leverage, blowing a strand of hair out of my face as it got in the way. I leaned down and kissed his bleeding shoulder before bringing my mouth to his.

            “You’re not so bad yourself.” With that, I rested my arms on his knees and gave him the ride of his life. His hands dug into my hips as he groaned. He flung his head back, arching his hips up to meet me as I lowered myself onto him. This sex was better than anything I’d ever had before. Not even Jackson could compare to this. And to be honest, he was always a little too vanilla for my tastes. I bucked against him and groaned as he began to rub my clut. It was too much, and I orgasmed shortly after. As if on cue his eyes screwed shut and he moaned loudly as he arched into me. I reached behind me, my fingers grasping his balls as they drew tight to his body. I gave them a squeeze as they began to throb, unloading into me like the night before.

            I fell onto him and smirked as his arms closed around me. They tightened as he gave a frenzied thrust into me. Eventually he stopped moving, content with rubbing circles in my back with his palm.

            “I mean it. You’re amazing.” His voice carried something that I couldn’t quite describe yet.

            “I know. But let’s be honest… who have you ever met besides me that you’ve fucked without a word between you? One minute we’re standing, the next we’re fucking.” I blew onto his shoulder, watching as the blood flow started to lessen. His arms tightened around me again.

            “I’ve never felt like this before. I wish I had someone to ask about this.” Derek sounded confused, which made me look at him.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’re right… the willingness we had to throw ourselves at each other was a little strange. I mean, you’re gorgeous… I can’t blame myself for wanting you. But it’s like I saw you, smelt you, and then needed you. A few thoughts ran through my mind before I settled on sex… and all of them were less pleasant.” Derek tightened his arms again and rolled us over so that we were facing each other side to side.

            “Do you think it could be some sort of defense mechanism for Omega wolves?” I threw an arm around his body so it was resting on his butt. His eye twitched as I smirked. I had a feeling I was going to annoy him more than I thought.

            “I don’t know.” He let out a puff of air, searching my face with his eyes. “I’m sorry.” His voice was low and soft. An apology was the last thing I expected to hear from him.

            “It’s not your fault you don’t have answers, like you said Omegas are rare-“ he cut me off with a shake of his head. He bumped my nose with his.

            “No, I’m sorry for how rough I was with you just now. That wasn’t appropriate… this was my first full moon as an Alpha… it’s been hard.” He looked ashamed. I let out a low whistle, which caused his face to scrunch up in confusion.

            “I’m not sorry. Best wake up ever, in my opinion.” I slapped his forehead with my hand and laughed at his expression. “The beginning might have been a little scary, but the ending made it worth it.”  For a second it looked as though he was about to smile. A loud slam echoed throughout the house, causing him to jump up from the bed. I took the lone sheet on the bed and ripped it from the mattress, using it to cover myself. I heard thumping coming up the stairs as Derek moved to lean against the wall next to the door. He put a finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise. I nodded and kept quiet.

            The door flew open and revealed a flustered Scott and Jackson. Both their eyes flew out of their sockets when they noticed me on the bed wrapped in the sheet, and I laughed as Derek slammed the door behind them and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks.

            They yelped as Derek shoved both of them into the door. I winced as their heads connected with the wood. He had a hand on both of their throats before they could even move.

            “What the fuck are you doing?” His voice was laden with anger, causing Jackson to turn white. Scott just looked annoyed.

            “We came here to ask for help finding Lydia, who disappeared last night. Of course, I should have known she would be here with you.” Scott rolled his eyes as Derek bared his teeth at him. I laughed, I couldn’t help it.

            “I’m surprised you had your nose out of Allison’s ass long enough to realize that I might need some help on my _first_ full moon.” Sarcasm flew from me, and I quietly wondered if that was the most polite thing to say. I shrugged as Scott glared at me. Jackson shifted his eyes to me and took in my sheet covered form. Seeing me like that drew some confidence from him, as he pushed Derek away from him and snarled.

            “You fucked her!” His accusation rang through the room. It seemed only then that both boys noticed the scent in the air and Derek’s nakedness. Scott closed his eyes and turned away while Jackson edged forward. “There’s a code, Derek!” Derek laughed in his face.

            “You broke up with her, didn’t you? That’s what Scott said. Didn’t you go after Allison for a while, Jackson? Where was your code then?” Derek folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, finally having enough of the testosterone in the room.

            “I think you’re forgetting the real issue here: My favorite shirt is ripped to shreds. Who’s going to buy me a new one?”  Diffuse the situation, that’s what I always read about in my books. Well, here’s hoping it works. All three of them turned their attention to me. Derek looked down at the floor as a blush crept up his neck.

            “I don’t have any money.” He mumbled. Jackson snorted.

            “I do. Let’s go.” Jackson held out his hand, gesturing for me to take it. I looked between them and then looked at Scott. He shrugged his shoulder. He was probably too busy thinking about Allison.

            “Oh, now you want me back? Now that I’m a part of your new werewolf lifestyle I’m good enough for you? Jackson… I wouldn’t choose you over Derek, purely because he can actually make me cum… something you’ve never been able to manage.” I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stared at him as his mouth dropped open.

            “B-but.. now we can be together.” He stuttered, not quite sure of what had just happened. Derek held his head high in the air, his face guarded.

            “Your idea for me to tie myself up was pure bullshit. How did it work out for you? By the way, you owe me a new mirror, a new sheet set, and a new pair of handcuffs.” With that I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs, examining my nails as I did so. I needed a manicure, though Derek’s blood on my hands added a slight film noir feel to the beginning of my day. Scott started laughing, holding his side.

            “You told her to tie herself up? You’re such a dumbass. I tied you up with chains and you still almost got out!” Jackson flushed, saying nothing as he looked away. Derek was still standing awkwardly between us, almost as if he was afraid they were going to attack me. I looked up from my nails and pouted.

            “What exactly do werewolves do together, anyway?” Scott and Jackson both looked interested in the question that left my mouth. All of us looked at Derek, only for the boys to look away grimacing. I sighed and looked pointedly at Derek’s crotch. “Maybe you should put some pants on?” Scott snorted until Jackson hit him in the chest. Derek frowned and pulled a pair of jeans out from his dresser and stepped into them, carefully zipping them up.

            “Happy?” He snapped.

            “Not really” I smiled at him again. To be honest, I felt like I was smiling at him more than I had any other guy I’d been around. I liked it. The boys calmed down enough to pay attention. “So, what do werewolfs do?” Derek scratched the back of his head.

            “Well, on full moons they generally shift together and hunt. We all lived together, so we had a sense of community and support. Most pure born werewolves live in close knit communities. A pack.” He looked between the three of us. Now it was my turn to laugh.

            “Yeah, I can totally see my parents letting me move in with a strange man and two boys from high school. They’d think I was a slut.” Scott snorted again while Jackson looked to be in physical pain. He shuffled his feet and set his attention on me.

            “I’m pretty sure they have an idea-“ Jackson never got to finish his sentence because Derek punched him in the face, causing the younger boy to fall to the floor.

            “Watch your mouth before I rip out your tongue.” Derek huffed and seemed to prowl around Jackson. _Ahhh fuck._ He felt protective of me. Which means he _likes_ me. My insides were squirming with pleasure. The big bad wolf likes me. I giggled and stood up again.

            “Well, this has been fun but I need to go home and put on some clothes. So… bye.” I waltzed over to the door and opened it, turning around to wave before I left.  I noticed a weird look on Derek’s face before I blew him a kiss. I quickly walked down the hall, clutching the sheet to me. I’ve never done a walk of shame without clothes, and I silently wondered how I was going to get home without being spotted. I hurried down the stairs and out the open front door.

            I stopped as I saw Stiles jeep in front of the house. He was leaning against it, and turned his head towards me as I exited the house.

“What the fuck?” His voice rang out through the clearing as he stared at me wrapped in a dirty sheet, naked. My breath caught in my throat.

_Shit_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's the first chapter! I plan on editing and changing things as I go on. So it won't exactly be the same.


End file.
